Targor Bloodsword
Overview Targor Bloodsword was a lieutenant of the Cragmaw Goblin Tribe and acting head after the death of King Grol. He was a fierce, proud and intelligent Hobgoblin with a hatred for Elves that goes beyond the usual hatred that Hobgoblins hold for them. He had a dislike of the Bugbear leader of his tribe, believing he could be a better ruler. He and his fellow Hobgoblins in his warband caused difficulty for the party a number of times during The Lost Mine of Phandelver campaign before he was killed by the combined efforts of Yamcha and Wobbly Killa. He died on 25th of Hammer, 0 GC. Physical Description Clad in heavy armor and baring a shield-longsword combo, Targor was the image of a warrior. He had dark brown fur and lion like facial features. His hair was long and tied into a bun at the top where the longer strands flowed down behind him in a mane like style. He had a gruff expression on his face at all times. His eyes were yellow and burned with an anger. Involvement The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) During the parties raid on Cragmaw Castle, Targor was leading his warband on an attack against a local elf populous. He and his men killed 3 elves from a hunting party without any losses by the time they saw the Castle's distress call. Taking the the heads as trophies the Hobgoblins return to find Gwendoline Wood hiding out near the North treeline. They managed to capture her as she surrendered to their superior numbers. Taking her as a hostage they investigated the castle and soon Targor is face to face with Wobbly Killa. He interrogated the half-orc and let slip that he was looking to kill King Grol himself one day and become the tribes leader. When Wobbly convinced him that a Dragon named Venomfang was looking to take over the castle for his lair Targor brought both Wobbly and Gwen to Grol's room as prisoners. Later Targor's approach towards the party after their encounter with an Owlbear lead them to flee the castle before they could search everywhere. The castle stayed in Cragmaw hands under Targor's control for now. After escaping the castle the party heading into the woods in search of Vyerith's trail and shortly after they set out Targor and his warbard gave chase, having found the murder King Grol by now. After tracking them for a while Targor caught up to them and discovered Gwen and an exhausted Yamcha hiding in the bushes. He promptly took them back to the castle as prisoners, where he confined them along with the already captured Dicklack Retardo. Shortly after returning his men also caught Ellaria Nightwood trying to rescue the others and he knocked her unconscious with a punch for speaking back to him. While he had the prisoners in his grasp, Targor set the question to Yamcha, "Who will be killed first?" as he planned to turn all of them into a new throne for his new throne room. Yamcha chose Dicklack who was take away (the party later found him after being butchered and cut into pieces). Shortly after Wobbly sneaked his way into the castle once more and with the help of a freed and Frenzied Yamcha they killed Targor. Yamcha thrust a longsword through his face enough to make him unrecognizable and then cut off his head at the jaw, as he likes to do, and took it with him.